ABBUSE IS NOT FOR KID?
by zanessatroy
Summary: GABBY AND TROY DIVORCE AFTER THEY HAD THERE DAUGHTER ,GABBY IS NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WHERE SHE IS BEIN ABUSE CAN TROY HELP HER OUT?
1. Chapter 1

Zac and Vanessa have been in love for so went to high school and even college but along the road they had to split up to find who they really got married to a guy name jake and zac got married to a girl name nikki .But one thing that zac and Vanessa know is that she was pregnant when they broke up .She has a 3 year old daughter her name is angle . who is actually smart just like her mother but love basketball jus as her know who her father is that's one thing Vanessa made sure of even if they had moved on she wanted her daughter to have a great life and a good relationship with her take a look at Vanessa life.

Vanessa: jake please leave her alone (crieing)

Jake: move (push her)

Angle : mommy help (crieing hard)

Jake :shut up brat (slap her)

Vanessa: don't touch her (kick him under his leg)

Jake: oooooowwwwwww (fall down

Vanessa; (grab angle and go to the room she locked it)you okay

Angle (crying)(nodd)

Vanessa: it's okay mommy is here (kiss her head)

Angle ;I want daddy!!!

Vanessa : ( not now baby)

Jake(bagging the door open this) FREAKEN DOOR NOW BITCH

Vanessa :NO

Jake;then I guess your not coming out

Vanessa :take her cell out)Ashley?

Ashley :yeah Vanessa? Honi what's wronge?

Vanessa ;it's jake he is drunk and want to hit angle is there anyway you can come and get her for me please

Ashley :omg I'm on my way

Vanessa :thanks (hang up)

15 minutes later Vanessa and angle have been in the room .there was a knock on the door and jake went to answer

Jake : (surprise) Vanessa is not home

Ashley : (push him)Vanessa honi I'm here

Jake ; she is not here

Ashley :shut up

Vanessa ; (open the door) thank god take her please (hand angle to Ashley )

Ashley :are you coming

Vanessa ;yeah just take her to zac for me please

Ashley :okay I will be back your staying over my house today

Vanessa ;okay let me go pack my stuff 9pack her stuff)

Jake ; 9follow her) where are you going

Vanessa (packing fast ) I don't know

Jake :start to chock her ) tell me

Ashley :leave her alone or I will call the police

Jake (let her go) your lucky

Vanessa and Ashley also angle left the house .Vanessa was in the car crying .she stoped crying when they got to zac house

Vanessa (ring the bell) uummm…hi is zac here

Nikki; yes did you come to drop her off

Vanessa :yes

Nikki :well take her back he don't need a daughter he already have a son

Vanessa : (very angry) listen here this is his real daughter unlike ur fake son and she want to see her father her real father so get out of my way I'm not in the mood for this right now (push her off)zac zac ZAC!!!!!!

Zac: (come running down ) oh hey Vanessa hi princess how is daddy little girl

Angle : (shaking) good (quietly)

Zac :what is wronge with her (concern)

Vanessa ;she is just tired (fake smile)

Zac : okay ( take her from Vanessa )

Vanessa ;see you later (kiss her head )I love you

Angle :mommy don't go please (crying)

Zac : what is going on

Vanessa :nothing


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the first chapter I was rushing to make it come out. Thanks Fangirl44__ for your opinion .I'm also sorry about the grammar part .The next one will be out tomorrow and please ready __My parents are famous __and tell me what you think on it please_

_ABUSE IS NOT FOR KID???????????????_

_ZAC: (grab her hand) where are you going_

_Vanessa: home to relax just watch her for me_

_Zac:when are you going to pick her up_

_Vanessa : I don't know but I'll call you when I'm on my way_

_Ashley : (beep the horn) come one nessa_

_Vanessa :bye (wave) (leave)_

_Zac: (close the door)_

_Ashley: why didn't you tell him_

_Vanessa :Ashley is not the right time (phone ring)_

_Angel: mommy are you coming back_

_Vanessa: yes I'll pick you up later ok_

_Angel: okay I love you_

_Vanessa: I love you too(hang up)_

_Back with zac Efron_

_**Nikii: so when is she coming to pick her up**_

_Zac : nikki not now (put his face on her hand)_

_Nikki:well she can't stay here all week_

_Zac: why not_

_Nikki: zac I want alone time with you_

_Zac :well she's my daughter and I have to take care of her_

_Nikki: why can't Vanessa do that and leave us to be a family_

_Zac: she is my family as well you know that_

_Nikki: all that money you give her to take care of your daughter I think she can start her own family_

_Angel: daddy !!_

_Zac: yes _

_Angel: I'm hungry_

_Nikki: well there is no food for you here_

_Angel: (stare at nikki)_

_Nikki :what_

_Zac: don't listen to her I'll make you Mac and cheese_

_Angel: thank you (walk with zac to the kitchen)_

_Nikki: zac make some for Cameron too_

_Zac :okay _

_Nikki: (goes and get Cameron in the room) hey baby boy come and go play with daddy_

_Cameron: I'm hungry_

_Nikki:daddy's making dinner_

_Angel : hi Cameron how are you_

_Nikki: get out of his room!!!!!_

_Angel: (start crying) sorry_


End file.
